Field
The present invention relates generally to voltage regulators. More specifically, the present invention relates to embodiments for voltage regulators with a charging sharing loop.
Background
Power management plays an important role in the current day electronics industry. Battery powered and handheld devices require power management techniques to extend battery life and improve the performance and operation of the devices. One aspect of power management includes controlling operational voltages. Conventional electronic systems, particularly systems on-chip (SOCs) commonly include various subsystems. The various subsystems may be operated under different operational voltages tailored to specific needs of the subsystems. Voltage regulators may be employed to deliver specified voltages to the various subsystems. Voltage regulators may also be employed to keep the subsystems isolated from one another.
Low dropout (LDO) voltage regulators are commonly used to generate and supply low voltages, and achieve low-noise circuitry. Conventional LDO voltage regulators require a large external capacitor, frequently in the range of a several microfarads. These external capacitors occupy valuable board space, increase the integrated circuit (IC) pin count, and prevent efficient SOC solutions.
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, a load coupled to a voltage regulator may require a large periodic current (i.e., during an active load period), which may lead to a substantial droop in an output voltage. This droop may adversely affect the functionality of the load. Further, an abrupt current draw from an input voltage port (e.g., an input pin of an integrated circuit) to compensate a load current may generate large ripples at the input voltage, thus causing noise for other blocks supplied by the input voltage.
A need exists for an enhanced linear voltage regulator. More specifically, a need exists for embodiments related to voltage regulators including a charge sharing loop.